The quick ascension
by FumeKnight
Summary: The gang failed to defeat Scar and now the land of Elrios has been consumed by darkness. Add was able to escape with Lu and Ciel before Scar corrupted his teammates. 2 years passed and the world is now under the demons control with humans bowing down to them. Only the revolutionary army stands to fight them now. Might change title later.
1. Prologue

**I just got inspired all of a sudden to make this story, in my head I though that if the gang didn't defeat Scar and got possessed only for Add, Lu and Ciel to save them as time progresses. Hope you enjoy this little prologue.**

* * *

 _2 years ago..._

* * *

We finally were able to track down the demon's movements. It was surprisingly hard, because they always putted a decoy unit to mislead us to an ambush.

The only difference that we were sure that it was the real thing was to see the demonic duo, In and Jin, guarding the real unit.

I got to say about the scouts, for once they did a pretty good job finding them. But why are we heading towards, what was it called again?

"What's this place called again?" I ask the party not looking too interested to cloak my doubts.

* * *

Name: Add

Age: 19 years

Birthday: January 2nd

Title: Diabolic Esper

Likes: Sweets, especially chocolate

* * *

"The great hollow, some people call it the gap in the earth, pay attention next time!" The redhead yelled annoyed that I asked a dumb question.

* * *

Name: Elsword Sieghart

Age: 16 years

Birthday: December 27th

Title: Lord Knight

Likes: Swordsmanship

* * *

"Do you really expect for him to pay attention, you idiot?" Respond the purple magician with a sigh to our leader.

* * *

Name: Aisha

Age: 18 years

Birthday: December 27th

Title: Elemental Master

Likes: Anything that involves magic

* * *

"Focus you two, we're already in enemy territory." He warned us, the large colosseum type structure was in plain sight.

* * *

Name: Raven

Age: 27 years

Birthday: May 8th

Title: Blade Master

Likes: Polishing his sword, reading

* * *

"He's right, be alerted to any movement." Reinforced the elf to us, she was looking from place to place to spot any movement.

* * *

Name: Rena

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Title: Grand Archer

Likes: Nature

* * *

"I don't like this place one bit, too many places were they can ambush us. Eve can you scan a bit ahead for enemies?" He asked towards the nasod queen.

* * *

Name: Chung Seiker

Age: 16

Birthday: December 5th

Title: Iron Paladin

Likes: Protecting the weak

* * *

"Understood. Oberon go scout the place." She ordered her servant, said nasod began to look inside the structure seeing a few enemies here and there.

* * *

Name: Eve

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Title: Code: Empress

Likes: Drinking tea

* * *

"Do you think that we'll see Ignia here again?" Asked the fox girl while gripping her spear, she doesn't deal well with betrayal.

* * *

Name: Ara Haan

Age: 20 years

Birthday: December 20th

Title: Sakra Devanam

Likes: Fighting for justice

* * *

"If we do, then we have to punish her for the crimes she committed." Responded the redheads sister, her tone seemed to have some wrath in it.

* * *

Name: Elesis Sieghart

Age: 19 years

Birthday: August 21st

Title: Grand Master

Likes: Looking out for her brother

* * *

"Lu, you must be careful. This isn't a walk in the park." Warned the butler to his master.

"I know Ciel, but they'll fall and strip down their authority in a flash." She responded with cockiness to back up her statement.

* * *

Name: Ciel

Age: 26 years

Birthday: January 20th

Title: Royal Guard

Likes: Cute things in general

* * *

Name: Luciela R. Soucream

Age: Unknown

Birthday: July 16th

Title: Noblesse

Likes: Sweets, like Add

* * *

I saw Eve's Oberon signalling us, he made gestures saying that more enemies arrived and that they are summoning something from the middle of the stage.

"Looks like we have a full crowd today!" I said with a chelsia grin, I just loved to hear their screams of agony! It was like a lullaby to me, of course this is my insanity talking. Or maybe it really is what I'm thinking and I'm just eluding myself.

"Calm yourself Add, this is the most important mission we ever had. If we fail, then all Elrios will fall into darkness!" Warned Elsword to me, he really changed a lot.

Before he was this hard boiling brat that did things his way, now he became a serious guy when it involves missions. To be honest the lack of bickering between him and Aisha is a pretty good thing, no more headaches from them.

"Calm myself? Come on! Elesis beat hunk of muscle years ago! There's no need to calm down during a blood feast." I said while continue to think of the many ways I should inflict pain on my prey.

* * *

 _What a fool I was..._

* * *

We were a quarter inside this nest of demons, I'm having so much fun taking them out! The others are a little ahead, but no worry I can catch them pretty fast.

* * *

 _I shouldn't have played around..._

* * *

Half way we stop to see above us Ignia, her orange eyes filled with darkness could make an animal flee for their life.

"Ignia! How dare you to go over their side! Did you already forgot your duties as a priestess!?" Yelled Ara towards the woman that betrayed their trust.

"Duties? Their so boring! I would rather have some exercise and unleash all of this unused power than to sit and do nothing!" She said while raising her hands. "And right now, I want to unleash against you all!"

"Look out! She's going to attack!" Yelled Elsword while blocking with his great sword from the flurry of meteors from us. "Aisha!"

"On it! Mana Shield!" She yelled sacrificing some of her magic to protect us from some meteors.

"Tch. This is boring." I said while opening some cracked space time gateways to absorb most of the meteors. "Lets beat her up already!"

* * *

 _I shouldn't been so wild..._

* * *

We almost got to the middle until the brother and sister appeared with smirks on them, are they thinking the can enjoy to beat us up? What a laugh!

"You think you can defeat general Scar? Ha! You aren't even good enough to beat us!" Ho... You shouldn't have said that.

"Armaggedon Blade! Lets see about that!" Said Elsword while projecting his magical aura on his sword to extend it longer, Raven was by his side focused and calm.

"Don't hog all the fun you two!" I said wanting some action too, they would swallow their words!

* * *

 _I should've been able to control just a little bit of my actions..._

* * *

We finally arrived at the center, there was a big sphere just a few meters above us and in front of us was the big demon general Scar.

"Fools! This will be your graveyard. This is the end!" He yelled while slashing with his sword.

"Yeah right! Bring it on!" I said confidant, as if this guy could take us all on.

* * *

 _If I did..._

* * *

"How... Did this happen?" I said while trying to get up, he beat us all alone. The others were trying to get up too, only to fall down on the ground exhausted and wounded.

"Add! Please! Finish him off!" Yelled Aisha, I was the one that took least damage so I got on my feet and dashed towards him.

"Idiot. Nothing you do can hurt me!" He said while rushing towards me at full speed.

I redirected my strength towards my hand and made my dynamos stir time and space. When I was close enough I punched the air making cracks on it.

"Paranoia!" I yelled making countless time gates consume the bastard!

* * *

 _I could of maybe..._

* * *

"Is that all you got?" He said while only a little hurt. How was that possible!? That was my strongest move!

I couldn't talk due to shock and strain, using this move takes away so much out of me, but not enough for me to make one gateway to escape.

"Then die!" He said while slashing me, I would of died if the sword was even sharp. It was as dull as a rock so I was flung away from them a couple of meters.

"Add!" The gang yelled before being Scar put them all unconscious.

"Hmm... Maybe you lot are useful after all. You did put me in a tough spot a few times. Hehehe..." He laughed as he had a brilliant thought.

* * *

A couple of minutes later

"Ugh..." I said getting back some of my senses, I almost forgot where I was until I saw the floating sphere. "So we failed..."

"Undeniably correct! You failed with them!" Said Glave appearing out of nowhere, he seemed somewhat happy that happen.

"Why are you so happy? We lost! Elrios is doomed!" I said making him take my frustrations. He didn't seem to mind it though.

"Well yes, it is doomed to be conquered by the demon invasion, but that doesn't mean it's the end of it." Not the end? Is there a way to make things right?

"Tell me, what do I need to do?" I got some grip on my sanity to actually not sound like an arrogant prick.

"Well right now that guy over there is doing something to the gang members, if I were you I would save at least someone to attack another day." That's actually a great advice! If I can save someone at the very least, then we can try again at a later date!

"Thanks for the info!" I said, but before I ran towards the center to help he stopped me.

"That'll be 1 million ED."

"...What?" I asked what he meant.

"For my advice, it'll cost you 1 million ED. Student or not I still have to get some profit out of it." He said towards my deadpan expression.

"I don't have time! I'll pay you later!" I said while running ahead.

"You better if you still want to be my student!" He yelled to me as I rushed towards the stage again, only the sight almost took the words out of my mouth.

"Oh, you're here. That means I don't have to walk all the way to possess you like I did to them." Said Scar while I watched my old teammates completely changed. I almost didn't recognize them at first glance.

"What did you do to them!?" I asked as their cold eyes looked at me, I could see blood lust in them and no other emotions.

"I just infused some dark El in them, nothing much. They are my generals to take over Elrios!" He exclaimed as he laughed from the top of his lungs, I couldn't believe it! Did all of them get possessed?

"Ugh..." I looked to the side seeing Lu and Ciel on the ground with wounds, they must have been the next pair to be possessed.

"Don't worry you two! I'll take us away from here!" I said while grabbing the two of them and leading them near the cliff towards nothingness. I opened a gateway down there to escape. "Everyone! I'll definitely save you one day! I promise!" I said while jumping down, not even seeing Eve's finger flick for a bit to my words.

* * *

 _Saved them all..._

* * *

From the faraway place, I teleported us a far bit away with my remaining power. Out of the sudden I saw a colossal being roaring like a thunder throughout the distance, so this is the devil that Scar was summoning.

"Add... This is your fault..." Said Lu to me before passing out, she wouldn't know that those words affected me greatly. To the point of changing who I am.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Is this a good candidate for a good story or just a dead weight that should be stopped right now before I make things worse? Leave a review to tell me or PM.**


	2. The white cloaked entity

**Second chapter of this new story, I took the more refined part of myself and threw it in this chapter. Hopefully no errors appear or grammatical errors. (They'll appear I just know it since I'm human.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Present time - July 13th

A lone figure ventures through the Pilgrim's Gateway, a land of dry sand and hills that simulates a wasteland, the temperature here is around 37º Celsius, contrary to Leikiki Lake where the air is refreshing and humid that had a temperature of 28º Celsius.

The harsh strong wind coming from the hills almost simulates a push making the white cloak on the entity wave wildly, but doesn't falter and continues with his pace unaffected from the force.

" _Feita should be up ahead."_ He thought as he rose up to a hill, true enough Feita could be seen in the horizon a few miles ahead. He kept looking for the horizon a bit longer than decided to continue on his tracks.

He estimated that he would arrive in two hours or so, despite him going a little slower than he usually went on his travels.

As he was walking he heard the clacking of armor a few paces behind him coming fast, he quickly took cover on a hill as he heard the harsh breathing of three demon lesser glitter spearmans stopping near the hill he took cover.

"*Gasp* *Wheeze* Where is that son of a bitch!? He'll pay for what he did to our lookout point!" Said the leader of the squad as he looked around the surroundings only to see the endless sea of sand.

"Boss, we've been running for two straight days. He couldn't have gotten here before us." Said his subordinate as he looked like a used old rag.

"You think that he couldn't!? Do you even know who attacked us!?" He said unleashing some of his rage on his subordinate. "*Sigh* Of course you don't, you're just a new recruit that joined this realm a few days ago." He said as he took notice of the underground passage way.

"I think we should return, commander Chung did a number on him and he said that he would chase after him." Said his other subordinate as he wants to return back at Bethma to relax.

"Commander Chung also said for us to give chase to him, do you want to disobey an order of your superior?" He said towards the two whining troops before pointing to the underground. "He could of gone there, spread out and find the bastard!" He ordered as he fell down first to see if he could spot any trap, giving the thumbs up his subordinates followed soon making the figure come out of his hiding place.

 _"Tch, he's after me. I need to be quick at Feita then."_ He thought as he continued on his path towards his destination to conclude his mission.

* * *

Feita

A town that has a shrine dedicated to El lady, the god that created El and life as well as the world. It once has had a clear blue sky, but now for the last two or so years it has been overshadowed by a huge mass of ominous dark clouds from when the demons arrived.

 _"This place changed a bit, now that the demons control most of Elrios people can now at the very least make a home to stay comfortable."_ He thought the good side, though he actually thought of the down side.

After the demons overrun Elrios, they enslaved a lot of people making them bow to them. They treated the people almost like dirt if not the protest of commander Elsword that was brainwashed from Scar's part.

Since then the demons are taking caution on humans making them coexist in a law where demons rule and they have to serve them. The humans were only granted certain freedom like having a home or the children have a curfew before ten o'clock before the glitters begin their night patrol.

 _"It should be around here... Ah! The Feita's prayer!"_ He thought as he entered the bar.

He looked around seeing people giving him stares to analyze him, after he found the bartender he approached him while ignoring the stares.

"W-welcome to Feita's prayer! W-what can I get to you today?" He asked with some stuttering as he took a look at him.

* * *

Name: Allegro

Age: 19 years

Description: Owner of the Feita's prayer. He is the typical bookworm being timid and often terrified of talking to other people. Work wise though, he does his work really well and this earned him the trust of the Lord of Feita.

Friends: Lento

* * *

Allegro took a good look at figure before him, his long cloak covering most of his body with the exception of the dark purple boots and the strange mask on the face, A replica of Glave's mask with the only difference is the right eye socket being open instead of blocked, he could see the eyes of this figure mainly his irises glowing a bit of purple.

"The usual." The figure spoke as it leaned over the counter.

"Ah! Right away!" He said recognizing the figure and prepared his 'special' drink.

As he was waiting he could hear a little child sulking to her mother.

"Mom, can you buy me a sweet please?" She asked with hope that she could reconsider.

"I'm sorry honey, but we don't have the money to buy it." She said as she gave her a sorry smile to her, they must of ran into some demons if they don't have the money now.

"Hey kid." The figure spoke towards the child, she turned towards him. "Come here." He said while looking to her from the side.

The mother whispered her not to go, but the child went with some caution.

"Y-yes mister?" She said somewhat scared from the figure, she never saw him before and he seemed to release some kind of aura that made her spine crawl a bit.

"Reach out your hand." He said almost like an order to her, she extended as requested and he dropped some ED on her hand. "Go buy your sweet." He said before putting his attention back to Allegro.

"T-thank you mister!" Said the mother to him before leaving the bar with her daughter. The child kept looking at the man before exiting the establishment,

"You did a good deed there." Said Allegro before giving him his drink with an odd ornament on top of the glass.

"Shut up." He said before taking his drink outside, the residents of the bar looked at him oddly as he left with the drink in hand.

Going inside the alley beside the bar he took his mask and drank the beverage in one swoop before tossing it aside and took the odd accessory.

He gave two taps on either side before a small letter emerged from the center.

 _'The demons are temporarily retracting from Bethma, thank you. Now we can move some supplies for both kingdoms. Return to the base and rest for the next mission'_

After he finished reading the small letter he took out a small device hidden from beneath the cloak.

 _"Burn it."_ He thought as he gave the order, in a matter of seconds the letter burned itself into nothing but ashes.

He then remembered that he was being chased, so he quickly gave another order to his device to enter cloak mode and give the message to Allegro.

* * *

Allegro's P.O.V - Inside the bar

That guy sure changed, before he was just a little... In a foul mood and he didn't really much about others. I wonder what he's been doing a year and half ago...

*Beep* *Beep*

I heard something beside me and when I turned one of his creations was floating waiting for me to look at it. It glowed for a bit before it started transmitting.

 _"Allegro, I'm being chased by Chung. Warn the others to hid, I'll try to hold him for a bit before hiding from him."_

Curses! He was tailed!? With him no less!? This is bad! Really bad!

I recoiled a small device under the counter after seeing everyone was distracted with each other and pressed the red button signifying alert of a commander. After I did the action, a small vibration emitted from my wrist that had a small watch. The watch was before green now it was red, courtesy of that guy that made them.

* * *

3rd Person View

The watch on his wrist turned red, which means that he got the message. His device then retreated back to his cloak like before and started to walk out of the valley to get out of dodge. If he could take the battle away from the place than nothing would blow their cover, although fighting Chung will be hard since their last encounter at Bethma a few days ago.

The cloaked figure than walked a few feet away from the little charade, he was then stopped by the girl that he helped in there.

 _"Where is her mother?"_ He thought to himself as she had tears in her eyes and running towards him.

"Mister help! Commander Chung is hurting my mother!" She said while she tried to take him to her family that was likely dead by now.

"Hey." He said while crouching down to her. "Your mother is dead by now, if we go there now our fate will be the same." He bluntly said to her, he was very awake of how Chung liked to prey.

"S-she's..!" She said between sobs, tears were already forming on her eyes.

"There you are!" Chung appeared from the corner and eyed the two figure in front of him, he had a demented grin on his face.

"Shit!" The figure said as he grabbed the girl with one arm and ran away as fast as possible.

"You aren't running away~!" Said Chung wanting more of the thrill to hunt down the figure. He then started to shoot them from afar with his cannon.

 _"Crap! We're still too close to the bar! Gotta take this someplace else!"_ He thought to himself as he ran through buildings and making zigzag movements to evade the cannonballs aimed at them.

After a good 5 minutes he thought that now would be a good time to hide the child and face the unavoidable battle. He went inside an alleyway and dropped the girl near some boxes on the side of the wall.

"Listen up." He said as he turned around to see if his hunter has caught up to him yet, he then turned back to the girl to see her tremble and her eyes void of emotion. "Hey!" He yelled this time catching her attention. "Hide yourself behind those boxes, if there's a hole there than go through it and stay safe. I promise you that I'll protect you." He said even though that in his current condition he wouldn't do much.

"Where are you~?" Asked Chung getting closer to him.

"Hurry!" He said while noticing a bright light coming towards the two, instinct kicked in and he pushed the girl to the boxes as he braced himself to take the full blow.

"Found you~. Add!" Said Chung as he was pointing two guns at the dust that his attack did.

When the dust settled the girl looked at the figure without his cloak and his masked was cracked. His body was fully donned with a dark purple suit with strange devices that hovered behind him two of the devices were bigger than the other six and there was a strange necklace that had four locks along the chains that reached the ground.

The masked then crumbled revealing the face of the entity with his signature black sclera and long scar on his left eye going down all the way to his neck.

"It's been awhile, Chung."

* * *

Name: Add

Age: 21 years

Title: Diabolic Esper?

Description: For the last year and a half Add went missing after he successfully rescued Lu and Ciel and brought them to Lento. In the last half year he's been helping a group that would change the world.

* * *

 **Well, I think this wraps the second chapter of 'The quick Ascension' don't you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll update this story one more time sometime later.**

 **Leave a review to let me know if I'm taking a good path with this story, your support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Also if it's not too much to ask. (You don't have to or anything just throwing a question.) Could someone make a little image of Add with a white cloak covering most of his body only his boots are visible with Glave's mask on his face and the same necklace that Glave's wears? I would credit for your work of course, since I can't draw very well.**


	3. Conflict in Feita

**Here's the chapter I promised last time, Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The two just looked at each other for a while, studying and predicting what the other might do. Add looked a bit in pain for some reason, but Chung seemed pleased with that.

"I see that our last encounter took a toll on you, you poor thing." He said as he was happy that the Esper hasn't recovered that much since then.

* * *

Name: Chung Seiker

Age: 18 years

Title: Deadly Chaser

Former Title: Iron Paladin

Description: After Scar's brainwashing the El members they started slowly to change themselves, Chung was the second to last to resist it while Elsword is the only one that is still resisting at this point. Their bodies morphed to accommodate the dark El inside of them as well as their personalities and abilities. He's the bottom Commander of Scar's that deal with assassinations of long term.

Likes: To hunt

* * *

"Cut the facade. I know that's not how you act." Said Add while preparing to attack the chaser.

"Hehehe... You're right. It's just embarrassing to people think I'm playful." He said in a more serious tone, though his pleased look stood the same. He kept pointing both of his guns to him.

They both waited for a sign to start the match in the alleyway until a single box fell down. That one sound made Chung shoot both of his guns, but Add was already gone.

"Where did he-!"

"Right here you jackass!" He kicked him on the head with an unusual amount of strength that made Chung pass the wall. Add actually propelled as soon as the box fell to the right wall then with the momentum he continued until he kicked his target.

"Using your body now? You just used your time and space last time. What changed?" Said Chung with a bruise on his cheek, his pleased look vanished as the dust settled.

"..." Add didn't answered him, but kept a firm eye on his opponent while his creations took small glances to the child behind him.

"Not much for talking heh? No matter, once I'm done with you, you won't need words ever again!" He said as he rushed forward with his cannon in front pushing the Esper towards the other wall.

Dust clouded the child's eyes as she saw bullets and electricity towards the path at an accelerated pace. The fight went everywhere as well at the top of buildings.

As Chung fired his bullets, Add side stepped them and rushed towards the prince and successfully punched him in the gut. Chung suffered some staggering, but he slammed his cannon down towards Add before he took another attack, making him plunge down the building to the ground floor.

He took a good look at the hole he just created to see if Add was unconscious or not, just as he was about to recoil back multiple purple spheres were shot up and hold in place in the sky. Add slowly floated up and pointed his finger towards Chung making the suspended in the air rush to him.

Chung roared as he fired a barrage of bullets countering the spheres one by one before none were left, Add took this opportunity to try and get to a more tactical ground, jumping from roof to roof.

The chaser wasn't having none of that and shot his cannon at Add, destroying some houses in the process, every time Add was able to dodge them with a one second of difference to spare.

 _"Tch. With this seal, my powers of time and space are too limited. I could only attack him last time because I used the last of my time using it."_ Add thought as he fled from Chung's rain of shoots.

* * *

 _Henir's time and space_

 _"Add, I'm going to limit your time and space powers with this seal." He said as he grabbed a cube and threw it towards him, the accessory/seal was instantly attached to him simulating his own necklace._

 _"Why the hell did you do that!?" Asked Add not believing that his 'teacher' did that to him._

 _"Why do you think I have this necklace with locks Add?" He said in a serious tone towards him. "It's to keep my powers in control. Each lock seals my powers to some extent, when the time comes that my power has gone too far a new lock will appear and my power will return to what it was before." He explained to the Esper listening him seriously._

 _"I have four locks right now, does my power go that far?" He asked to him, he only flipped his two cubes to distract his little boredom._

 _"The power of time and space is a frightful power to handle, in the wrong hands it can make universes crumble and destroy everything." He said as he grabbed his cubes mid-air. "But if you manage it and continue to train it at a limited timer, you can become more than that weak title you hold at the moment." He said while making both cubes project a hologram._

 _"You'll become this, once you reached the necessary requirements. But for now you can only go a quarter of its power, an incomplete version of it."_

* * *

Back to the present time

 _"Right now, my limit with my power is at the very least an hour of usage if I go all out. A day if I focus on certain parts of my body, That's the only reason why I'm using my body and why that shitty bastard taught me how to attack at close quarters."_ He thought to himself as he began falling to the ground, but just as he reached the floor he was hit by a cannonball and he coughed blood due to the impact of the dirt road.

"You should pay attention to your enemy, that's what we learned together. Didn't we?" He said as he swiftly fell do the ground a few meters away from Add.

Add was still recovering from his old wounds, that's why he was avoiding being attacked and gave quick heavy hits at Chung.

"Dammit..." He cursed under his breath as his body wasn't obeying him due to the damage.

As Chung was approaching him the girl that was hiding stood in front of Add with her arms stretched.

"Don't hurt the kind mister! He didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled at Chung, he in turn laughed devilry to her as she said a joke.

"Kind mister? Do you even know who he is little one? He's the infamous Diabolic Esper, corrupted by madness and destroyer of multiple timelines. All because he saw that he needed a stronger power source to go back to the past to save himself. He's the sworn enemy of the demons and a bastard that still thinks he's 'human'." He said with repulsive towards his target, completely dismissing the girl as he explained.

She turned around to see Add trying to lift up, his suit torso was leaking blood from his old wounds and trembling from the pain he was suffering. He was in a very poor condition, but not life threatening yet, it could only be that if he was suffering from multiple organ failures. The least it could happen to him is pass out from blood lost.

"Mister!" She rushed to him, trying to help him get up to his feet.

"I wonder why your helping him. You know that you'll die with him if you keep hanging with him.." He said while pointing his two guns at the two of them.

Add then wrapped his right arm around her petite body to shield her from any kind of damage that the chaser would do to her.

"Ho... What's this? The great Add trying to protect a child? When did that started?" Asked Chung amused at the poor excuse of a shield on the child, though in the back of his head a small thought appeared on his mind. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"I promised this girl..." He was saying between gasps of deep air. "That I would protect her... Like you promised long ago to your kingdom..." He was trying to buy some time to think of a way to escape this situation, he already calculated that the members of his group have gone hiding already so all that it took right now was for him to hide.

"Protect her?" He said as his emotionless eyes flicked a bit, his face then contorted to that of the embodiment of rage. "Don't screw with me! Back then you didn't protect any of us! You didn't gave a shit to no one!" He shouted as he tightly gripped his guns to his two preys. Ready to pull the trigger. "Though I need to ask you something." He said in a tone of confused and serious.

Add kept looking at his enemy while restoring some energy from a small mid high quality El shard in his pocket, he learned that if someone grips the shard long enough it would temporarily give you its energy depending of the shard itself, the lower the grade the lower the power but longer time, the higher the grade the higher the power but shorter time.

"You haven't laughed or had that stupid chelsea grin in both our encounters, are you still insane?" A good question on his brainwashed mind, he hasn't done anything insane or risky yet except to battle him in his state.

"Time can change people, with enough of it... You can change your fate!" He said while dashing towards the end of the alleyway and jumping the wall with the girl under his arm.

"You want one last game of cat and mouse before I kill you? Fine by me!" He said while putting his assassin hood on and dashing behind his prey while shooting his pistols at an alarming pace.

As Add kept running he noticed a turn on the left and that the road continued up ahead, he quickly formulated a plan that could possibly work or not. It was a 50/50 gamble and he was going to take it.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." He said to the girl before ordering his dynamos to start making dust behind him, it wouldn't work that well with Chung as his helmet hood could protect his eyes, though it would make it hard to see Add's silhouette with the dust accumulating.

"You think you can trick me with this dust!? Time made you stupid didn't it Add? Well too bad that you have to die no-"

Before Chung could finish his sentence Add gave a straight punch at him with time and space energy in his fist without him noticing that Add was at the corner waiting for the right time to attack him.

"H-how?" Said Chung as he tumbled forward with the momentum of his speed from before.

"While you were so focused on chasing me you didn't even saw me slip up ahead while putting the kid on my dynamos to simulate me still being there. All I had to do was wait for the right moment to strike, you bastard..." He said while gripping his shoulder, he didn't know that the speed and his strength were in different levels so it got dislocated in the process.

"Guh..." Chung tried to get rise until he fell unconscious due to the sudden strike to his face.

"M-mister?" Spoke the girl to him as he kept gripping his shoulder, he was in a worst state than he was before. "What he said is true? Are you evil?" She asked as to hear the truth from him.

"*Sigh* That was two years ago, I was evil with madness yes, but I had time to... Change." He said as he walked weakly along the wall to try and reach the other street. He lost his footing and began to start falling down.

Seeing him fall she caught him and acted as a support for him to walk with her having an arm along his back while the other on hold his stomach since she couldn't reach his chest.

"Thank you..." He said weakly as he continued forward, he kept walking without her question where they were going. Until they stopped someways away from her mother.

"Mother!" She said rushing towards the woman that was still breathing but weakly, the woman slowly opened her eyes to see her daughter.

" Shana... What are you doing here? Hurry and run... Commander Chung will comeback soon enough to finish me..." She said as she was griping her bullet wound that Chung shot near her kidney.

"Let me have a look." Said Add as he sluggishly went towards her inspecting the wound.

"Y-you're the Diabolic Esper! Shana ru-" Before she could finish Add shoved a red potion inside her mouth, it was his last and he had it for emergencies only. Although his condition was worse than the woman, he didn't want the child to worry much about her mother.

"Shut up and drink the goddamn potion." He said annoyed that people still have the mind span of old stuff in the past. "If it weren't for the girl you'd be dead due to blood loss." As soon as she finished drinking the forced bottle she choked a bit before the wound started to close.

"It's completely healed..." She said not believing that a potion had that effect on her.

"There kid, we're even." He said before rising with the help of his dynamos. "If I were you two, I would hide somewhere safe until that chasing bastard leaves the town." He started to walk wobbly towards a dark alleyway.

"Wait please!" Said the woman with her child behind her. "Please take us with you! We don't have anywhere to stay, demons already took our house and we are on our last thread to stay alive out here..." She said in a desperate tone to him.

"You're on your own." He said as a makeshift sewer top from below his feet started to move. "Though, I can't stop you for following me because of my condition." He said before starting to descend.

Noticing quickly the hint she walked to the supposed sewer and told her daughter to go down, once the two descended the sewer top closed making it look that it wasn't even a top as it camouflaged with the ground.

Walking unsteadily through the streets was the prince of Hamel with his hands gripping his twin silver shooters, his face was covered by darkness not being visible to anyone unless he got close to someone.

"Commander Chung!" Said a demon from a four squad towards him, two more squads appeared shortly after. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, scatter around and find that blasted Esper." He said not making eye contact to any of them.

"You don't look fine commander." He said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You should res-"

*BANG*

The demon that was talking to his superior was suddenly shot on the head by Chung's hand as it feel down lifeless, seeing their comrade killed in sight flinched the other members and squads.

"I'll say it one more time so that your empty heads won't miss like this one... FIND THAT BLOODY ESPER!" He shouted at them with a face filled with vengeance, he wasn't angry of losing his prey or that it spoke like he did back then, it was because he lost for the first time in two years.

* * *

 **And end of chapter. I think it looks okay to me, though I have the feeling that I should of put something more to fill it. Oh well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter leave a review to let me know if I'm doing a good job or not, your support is highly appreciated. See you soon.**


	4. El Salvation, the freedom group

**Okay, one more chapter before I start updating the other stories. With luck, I can probably do what I wanted to do if everything is in place. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

As they walked through a supposed sewer they looked around to see a fairly clean place, emerald colored tiles looped around the place from every corner to the roof. They could hear dripping sounds from multiple water sources and from Add's wounds that would drip blood to the floor making a little red trail behind them.

Each step Add took a few drops of blood would fall and make his every move slower and painful, he was surprise that he hadn't collapsed from blood loss yet.

"Tsk. Can't believe I have to call him again.." He said as he took out two peculiar cubes, they kinda looked like Glave's cubes only they bore light blue and a dark purple color.

"What are those for mister?" Shana asked as he began to shake them three times before a small resonating feeling emanated from the objects. Not too soon a crack appeared from the air itself near Add. The crack became larger until it stopped to the height of a human being, a figure walked out with a mask on its face similar to Add's once had.

"Well, well. If it isn't my student calling for me. What do you need this time?" He said in a monotone voice towards him, he immediately started to examine him to see the trouble.

"Just give me a new mask, I'll get another cloak at the base.." He said between small heavy breath's to him.

"I'll throw the cloak to you for free, it's just a piece of cloth anyway. The mask however it'll cost you thirty thousand ED." He informed as he took one of his cubes and made the both pieces appear from nowhere.

"I'll pay you... Later." Add informed as he was handed the objects, he quickly put the mask and the cloak to cover his state.

"You better pay, if you still want to be my student." He said before entering the crack that appeared, the said crack then disappeared as it appeared.

The two civilians didn't know how to react to the unexpected person or how to interact within their conversation so they decided to stay quiet.

"Come on you two... We're close.." He said while continuing going forward while using the wall as support.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached a hidden village underground of Feita. This place was almost as big as Feita with everything needed to survive down here. Food being cultivated, clean water, air ventilation as seen in the roof and space enough for both military and civilians.

Though what surprised the most of the two civilians was that demons were roaming around the place, working alongside the humans and helping them. Some were even having a good conversation with humans.

These demons were different from the glitters up above, these were succubus and incubus, loyal demons that were hired by Karis before.

"Hey you two.. Welcome to EL Salvation.." He said weakly through his mask as he struggled to walk straight ahead.

"Ah Add! So good to see you again!" Said a blond succubus as she descended down to meet eye to eye with him.

"Erilot.. Take those two... To Lento.." He said tiredly, as his strength was at the peak of exhaustion.

"Those two? Sure, I can take them, but what abou-"

*Thunk*

Before she could finish her question she saw him falling hard on the ground, with the noise of his falling echoing throughout the village.

"Add! What happened!? Talk to me!" She said as she saw his back elevating meaning that he was still breathing, even though it was erratically. She then looked towards the path he walked to see blood splatters along the way. "Oh my El! Incoolord! Come help me with Add!" She said in a frantic way as she was panicking.

"What happened to hi- Let's take him to Grail. Now!" He said as he took one arm as she took the other one, they quickly flew with him to the medical tent.

The two females followed them as they didn't know where to meet the man named Lento.

Once they arrived they saw a dog on a lab coat with a yellow tie and wearing an eye patch taking off Add's torso suit to reveal multiple wounds on his abs, chest and back.

"This is really bad, he's suffering from blood loss and possibly remaining magic inside those wounds. Not only that I can't exclude the possibility of some organs failing right now." He said in a serious manner as he went through shelf to shelf gathering materials and putting them on a counter.

"Will he survive?" Asked the blue demon named Incoolord towards the dog, said hound grinned the ingredients and put them inside a pot with a mysterious solution.

"If I make the potion quick enough, he'll be able to walk in a week. If not... Well you know what happens. Though I have to wonder, did he lost his emergency potion?" He said as he scratched under his chin.

Shana's mother looked at the fallen esper, his face was covered from his mask, but underneath it she could feel his painful expression. He gave her his potion to save her life, the same potion that could of saved him.

In a swift movement Grail scooped a small amount of a strange concussion and putted it inside a flask, he then proceeded to slowly taking off his mask to see his eyes starting to lose color. Without a second thought he made Add drink all of the strange potion, making color return to his eyes.

Add then looked at the dog, then nodded to him. No words needed to be spoken with these two as Grail put his mask down again.

"Alright, he'll be fine in a few days. I would suggest that you two return to your duties." He said as he made his way to his bench to research on another alchemy theory.

"Oh... Can't I stay here for awhile? I want to make sure that Add is alright." Said Erilot with her one eye making an expression of whining.

"Do you want him to become better faster? Then let him rest." Said Grain sternly to the succubus.

"Hum..." Said Shana as now they were noticed by the three of them.

"And you two are..?" Asked Incoolord to them, he had a little suspicion on them since he saw them at the one of many entrances of the base.

"Oh! Add wanted me to take them to Lento!" She said in a forgetting matter before grabbing the two humans and rushing out of the tent.

 _"Why do I have to suffer against these two?_ _"_ Asked Add to himself in thought, he wanted to be alone to himself, but thanks to his contract he had to endure three high hired demons.

"Do rest well, Add." Said Incoolord bowing before leaving in a gentleman faction.

* * *

Shana's P.O.V

Me and my mom were dragged around inside a tent by that weird woman, in front of us was a man with his sword on his back facing the wall behind the desk with a map marked a lot of places.

"Lento, Add said to bring this two to you!" Said the weird woman to the man, he looked back showing his face. He had a big scar on his right eye, spiky hair and I remember that is the armor that the Feita soldiers wore two years ago, but it looked heavier on him.

* * *

Name: Lento

Description: A knight designated on the Feita Region and now the third in command of EL Salvation rebellious army. His guidance made a good amount of people join the army thanks to Allegro's help in speeches. He lost his right eye during the first outburst of the demon army after the El gang failed. Ever since Add joined the army, their attempts of getting back at the demons have increased. Especially if some demons helped them out thanks to Add's strange contract that kept everyone on the dark.

Friends: Allegro

* * *

"Add sent you two? Or did you two followed him here?" He asked us, he never said to follow him...

"He hinted us to follow him." My mother said to the man. He looked at the both of us for awhile before speaking again.

"What do you two want anyway?" He asked us in a serious tone.

"If possible we would like to live here." My mother replied, I would miss my friends up top, but here I think I could help mister Add for saving us.

"In EL Salvation everyone helps in anyway they can. Either farming, system check or entertainment for others, what can the both of you do to help?" He asked us with a stern stare, he scares me a little bit...

"We can't do much... But we would help either way, just to make sure both of us are okay." My mother said in a caring way while looking at me, she always does this when thinking of me.

"Hmm..." The scary man said while looking away, is he thinking? "If the both of you stay here you have to follow our rules." He said in a serious matter to us, there are rules?

"Of course! What are they?" My mom asked in a joyful tone.

"Rule one never tell anyone where is this base; Rule two always respect the people at EL Salvation and finally; Rule three always help in the best of your abilities to others." He said while lifting one finger to each rule.

"We'll follow them, thank you very much!" My mom said with almost tears on her eyes, they must be of happiness!

"Good, welcome to EL Salvation army. Tell me both your names and say what you want as your job." He said with authority to us, my mom is a good cooker, maybe I can help mister Add with something?

"My name is Claire and this is my daughter Shana, if it's available can I be one of the cooks of the base?" My mom asked, I knew she would choose that.

"One of the cooks? That would help for the making of good food for everyone, a fine choice. And you little one?" He asked me with a scary look, I went behind my mother while peeking at him.

"I-I-I want to h-help mister Add." I said to him, he looked surprised at me.

"You want to help Add? Sorry, but his job is harder than everyone else." He told me while looking a little sad.

"Why is it harder?" I asked peeking out more to see him.

"He's on the attack team against the demons up above, he also helps the scientists to develop better gear for our units and he's in charge of finding a way to revert the El gang back to normal." Mister Add is all that?

"I've been meaning to ask, why is the Diabolic Esper helping you? Shouldn't he be evil?" My mom asked, but he didn't felt evil to me.

"Do you even know who Add is even?" Lento asked my mom with a stern look to her. "He's a member of the El gang, one of the three that escaped being brainwashed." Mister Add is a member of the famous El gang!? So cool!

"One of the three that escaped?" My mom asked confused.

"There are two more members that he rescued before pulling back, the demonic duo, Lu and Ciel." Lu and Ciel? I've never heard of them.

"So little girl." He started to talk to me with the same serious expression. "Are you really set on helping Add out even though he harbors all of this responsibilities?" He asked me, mister Add did saved me and my mom so why not help him out, even if it's for a little bit.

"Yes! I want to help him in anyway I can to repay him!" I said with conviction to him, for a second I think he smiled to me.

"Then it's decided, you'll help him around the base and only around the base. If you follow him to the top stop immediately, we are to be hidden before we can attack the demons with all of our forces." I nodded before leaving the place with my mom.

* * *

Third person view

She's a cheerful one isn't she?" Erilot asked as she saw the two leave Lento's tent, he then looked back at the map to examine it again.

"Maybe it'll be good for him to cheer up a little, he's been down for awhile too." He said while drawing some circles on open areas as potential places to camp.

"But Add is already better than what he was six months ago, ever since he agreed to that contract that is." She said as she looked to the side seeing Incoolord ordering some Ikus to help out the soldiers.

"None of you told us what contract he made, is it a bad one or a good one?" He asked trying to get some information.

"Well it's good for your kind, but bad for him. Let's leave it at that." She said leaving to order her own group to help.

"What did you sold out Add?" Asked Lento himself as he pondered the answer.

* * *

Medical tent - Grail's office

As Add was lying down he could only hear Grail's pencil work like a fresh born bonfire, the scribbling sound was at a good pace.

"Hello? Is Add here?" Asked a mysterious figure from the outside of the tent.

"Hmm? Oh yes! He's here resting for now, do you want to talk with him? He should be awake right now." Said Grail before continue to scribble.

Add could hear the steps until it stopped and sat down on a chair.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Add?" Asked the entity to him, with his mask Add was able to mask his emotions.

"How are things, Ciel?" He asked to the butler as he remember the voice of his teammate.

* * *

 **And the chapter has ended! Now I can start updating my other stories and begin my writing for a completely new story. This story is different as it doesn't Elsword, it involves around my name. As you all might of guessed I'm a fan of the Dark Souls series, and as such I will be making my first ever story based on a character I made on my second playthrough with that character.**

 **The story title that I decided for it was 'My way' because I do things my way during in every story. I already have the backstory for it and have a good grip on the game itself. Hopefully I could make a really decent story out of it.**

 **Now I can finish this with my traditional end line.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review on the story so far. Your support is greatly appreciated.**


	5. A dark omen looms over Feita

**Hello there, a new chapter has been made for this story of mine. I actually didn't thought that this story would get this feedback, imagine my surprised face!**

 **Well enough rambling on my part, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Name: Ciel

Age: 28 years

Title: Royal Guard?

Description: After Add left both him and Lu at the care of Lento they decided to aid the group the rebels made. For the last year and a half they made every mission successful before Add reappeared from nowhere. Most of the members of the rebellion welcomed him in open hands for the help, except for a few other members and Lu as she still had some hatred for Add.

Friends: Lu, Lento, Add and Allegro

* * *

"Things are fine. We finished our mission two days ago, the Velder branch gave us also the info of our scouts down south." Replied Ciel as he took out the parchment. "Hamel is off-limits for now, looks like Ran and Ara locked down the town for any 'tourists' for the time being, though supplies can still be sent. Sander is still the same, the negotiations with the Harpies are still underway. And lastly Ranox..." The last place made Ciel remember the failure that happened two years ago.

"Still unknown, right?" Asked Add through his mask, Ranox is a death wish for the time being. Anyone that sets foot on the land of fire will be killed on sight, orders of Scar. If any member passed the outer perimeter of their defense, they would be annihilated from the demon that they summoned two years ago.

"Unfortunately yes... Last member that tried to pass the outer shell got melted in minutes. We couldn't even identify his face afterwards and give his body to his family." The image still stuck on his head as Lu and Ciel were there to see the mans last moments.

"What about to the north? Have they reported in yet?" Asked Add, the more info the group has the better the planning they can do before going back into action.

"Not yet, they are late as usual. Hopefully we can get some insight on the respective towns the generals are." He said as he glanced to the side, he swore he spot Lu's silhouette on the other side of the tent.

"Lazy asses... They can't do anything right." Grumbled Add, he preferred getting information in time to plan the next mission with Lento. After all, from the many responsibilities that he was burdened with, planning with Lento was another one of them to ensue positive results.

"You can't blame them Add, they are just humans." He said as he rose to his feet. "I'm needed on the other factions with miss Lu, get well soon." He then left the tent to do his chores.

"Just humans..." He murmured to himself. "Aren't we all a bit of them?"

* * *

"This will be your room, it has what every apartment in this base needs. A bedroom with two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen and living room to rest. Make yourselves at home, tomorrow you'll start working." Said one of the many El Salvation members to the two new recruits. After he was done showing the place he returned back to his post.

"Thank you very much for the help." Said Claire to the soldier, Shana already began to look around the place.

"Mom look! It has two comfy beds and a lot of food!" She said excited of her new surroundings, their old house didn't had a quarter of what this place has.

"Goodness, this is so different from up above." She said while examining what the apartment had in stored for them.

 _"Apartment 19973 guide initialized."_ A strange voice started talking from a hologram with a woman in it. _"Hello newcomers, this will be your new home in the care of El Salvation! My name is Ariel from the Cobo Services. I've been in charge of recording this small guide to inform you of when work starts and ends, I'll also tell you how to operate certain gadgets that the science team made to make our lives a little bit easier."_

After a good fifteen minute explanation the two residents now somewhat grasped on how a few things work. They also were notified that work starts at 10 AM and ends at 10 PM with breaks between the schedule.

"They don't kid around with the times. Well at least we can have an hour of break ever so often, right Shana?" Claire said as she smiled softly at her daughter.

"Mm hmm!" She responded joyful to her mother, they finally were out of the streets to a warm home.

Looking at the clock it was around 5:21 PM, plenty of time to spend.

"So Shana, is there anything you want to do right now?" She asked her, they could do literally anything they wanted, within reason that is.

"I want to make something for mister Add, like a cake or some cookies as a thank you gift for tomorrow!" She really was grateful for him.

"Alright then! Lets make those cookies for him then!" She said to her daughter while slightly tickling her. She didn't really liked Add and she wasn't the only one as some of the members agreed with her opinion with the dark aura he emits.

* * *

Back at Lento's tent he was still drawing circles on possible small camps while crossing some that were not impossible at the moment. There were small possible places, but with the parchment from Ciel he had to cross Hamel entirely out. It was receiving too much attention for some reason.

"What are you demons planning?" He murmured while focusing on the map. His attention was quickly taken when two soldiers entered his tent.

"Sir Lento, the scouts up north came back. Looks like things aren't that good." One of the soldiers said while giving him the parchment.

As he took a look at the information, his expression changed to a somewhat worried one.

"Thank you for delivering me this, return back to your posts and tell the scouts to rest for the day." He ordered them as he seemed edgy.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison while making their salute. They then left his tent for his thoughts.

"This is bad. Those two generals are doing something on the major towns and Chung is camping around in Feita. I need to warn the lookouts to stay sharp." He said as he left his tent.

* * *

Ciel just finished his business with the soldiers barracks, he was assigned to order them to always be ready for any raid that the demons might do at anytime. Not only that, he was tasked with making sure the food was the freshest and in charged with looking into supplies and report any shortage to Lento.

"Everything seems in order, am I forgetting something?" He said thinking out loud. He was sure that he forgot something important.

"Ciel! Where have you been? I'm tired of waiting!" Yelled Lu at him as she was walking towards him, he then remembered that he promised to take Lu to a shop up above.

"A thousand apologies miss Lu, I was taking care of important business." He said while bowing down. "I'm quite finished now, shall we go now?".

* * *

Name: Luciela R. Sourcream

Age: ?

Title: Noblesse?

Description: One of the members of the attack group with Ciel of the El Salvation group. After Add came back to fight with them, she avoided him at all costs thanks to her hatred for him. She sometimes is seen walking close to his apartment.

Friends: Ciel

* * *

"What were you doing that is more important than your master?" She asked him with an annoyed expression.

"My duties miss Lu and I took the liberty to have a little talk with Add." He honestly told her.

"What is that good for nothing Esper doing anyway? I bet he just went back to his apartment after he finished his mission." She said while disgusted.

"Last time I checked, he was at the medical tent recovering from wounds that he suffered from up above, miss Lu." He informed her, this surprised her a bit.

"Him? Wounded? I wonder what demon could have that much strength to do that." She said genuinely surprised that he would be hurt.

"Would you like to visit him?" He asked her politely.

"Why would I visit a weakling like him? If he can't even take down a simple demon?" She said while giving the cold shoulder at Add.

"Then where do you wish to go miss Lu?"

"I want to go to Ann's bake shop, she said she was making something good to me awhile ago." She said while giving a determined smile. Ciel could of swore that he was seeing stars behind her, he didn't care she looked too cute to deny her.

"Very well, shall we go then?" He said while letting her lead the way.

* * *

Hours have passed and the demons scavenging on Feita are working to the bone with Chung commanding them to find Add. They were tired as he didn't gave them a single break to them, he was determined to find him no matter what.

"Stop slacking off and find him!" He yelled as he was jumping from roof to roof to spot him or the kid. "Where the hell did you go!?"

*Ring*Ring* _"Chung come in, this is Eve."_ Her voice resonated from his wrist as it had the same watch as the members of El Salvation, only this one was charcoal black with some blue lines connecting each other.

"Not now Eve! I need to find that bastard and kill him once and for all!" He shouted at the watch angrily.

 _"I don't really care about your quarrel against him, preparations are almost done on Altera and Rena is done with Elder. Looks like they found a way to find the filthy rats."_ She informed him, that was music for his ears.

"Really? Then will she come here to find them?" He asked with a playful smile creeping up.

 _"Yes, she'll arrive in Feita in three days. If you want to aid to finish off that group, then wait there for the time being."_ She finished before the sound from the watch disappeared.

"Hehe... Looks like I will be hunting well in three days. Wish that she would get here faster though." He said as he began cleaning his guns.

 _"Also, do watch your tone on me next time or else."_ She warned him suddenly as she hung the call again. He sweat dropped as he remembered how Eve got angry at him one time.

"I'll... Remind myself to." He said while scratching the back of his head, before continue to clean them. "Hey you lot! Rest for now, put a perimeter around Feita! No one is to leave this town, understand!?" He yelled to them from the roof.

"Yes sir!" They said in union as they saluted their commander.

* * *

Back at the medical tent, Grail finished his recipe and than began to look into Add's belongings.

"I know you put it here somewhere..." He said as he scrounged in Add's small bag.

"Right pocket." The Esper told him without looking at him.

He looked in the right pocket and found what he was looking for. A small container.

"You already took the whole monthly dose? It hasn't even been five weeks even." He said somewhat worried.

"Shut up and give me a refill and a dose right now." He said as he was hearing voices in his head.

"You're getting insane again? *Sigh* Just don't overdose yourself again, last time that happened you almost destroyed the science division." He reminded him.

As Grail put some strange pills in the container he gave one to him, instantly swallowing the drug. The container had a small info to the side.

* * *

Name: Sanity Pill

Description: One of the great recipes of Grail, its properties make an insane person sane again temporarily. Its length differ from person to person. One dose to become sane, two doses to ward off the voices.

WARNING: Do not take more than two doses, its effects can revert back and make the person insane again for the remaining of the day.

* * *

 **And done. I think I did a pretty good job here, were you expecting Add to just be different without a drawback? Sorry, but no. I opted for him to be a addicted to the new drug, though he continues to be an ass to everyone and not the goody two shoes on my 'The slow descent'. More chapters will be flooding this story so stay tuned for the next week.**

 **As always leave a review to tell me a piece of your mind of the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	6. The succubus queen and the Esper

**Here's a new chapter. I think it looks okay for me, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After Add took the drug, Grail cleaned off his tent and returned to his quarters. Before he left, he put a small potion and a note on the nightstand besides Add.

 _"Don't overdose? I can't really promise that Grail."_ He thought to himself. There was a reason Add had took the third dose, the second one didn't made the voices stop for him.

This was because Add was a special case due to his deep mental scars, being already beyond insane. A regular dose couldn't stop his insanity for long, though the training he did with Glave proved rewarding as he was able to tap a bit in his sanity to hold on for an hour at most.

 _"Guess that shitty guy was useful after all."_ He thought. The dim light from the lantern on his nightstand was growing weaker and weaker as the shadows of the tent were growing in size.

In this hidden town, a calculated and strategic placing of torches were planted in short intervals to roam and patrol during the night. Grail's medical tent was in the blind spot of the torches to camouflage it from any demon invasions. This would help with any patients in the tent and for Grail not to fight as in his current form he would be nothing but a nuisance.

The one that made the plant of the city was none other than, Vapor. With her vast knowledge from the past and her young body to continue her research for the future, she told the people what they needed to do to make a hidden underground town. It was thanks to her that multiple hidden villages are now scattered around Fluone and Lurensia in case of an invasion in any town.

And thanks to the great leaders of the science department, Amos and Adel, they were able to implement Nasod machinery to hide the multiple paths leading to the villages. This made any retreat from any kind of village much easier, as the system would automatically close any path and disguise itself to any terrain to avoid pursuit from anyone.

Add had not tampered with anything on their system as he was impressed with flawless it seemed, though he had to ask them about any breaches of any kind towards their new circuitry.

They responded to him that it was derived and only accessed from the science team Ponggos paw print. No one or any Nasod could pass through that system or the level 5 firewall they created.

 _"Have to give credit to them, they did a good job for a bunch of fur balls."_ As he thought that the sound of the tents sheet opened and the presence of a demon was felt by him.

"..." He kept himself quiet. He didn't want to alert the intruder that he was aware of its leaking aura.

Their footsteps were getting louder as they approached him slowly. The double tap meant that this demon was wearing high heels, this could mean that it was a succubus... Or it could be an enemy that uses it.

The tapping was getting louder and Add could literally feel the silhouette on his left side. He tried to look at the demon, but it was too dark to see it. Even with the dim light from the lantern.

He could feel her bending over, but still he kept calm and remained silent. With his injuries vaguely healed he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"Well, well. What happened to you, my little roommate?" The female voice whispered on his ear as she played with her fingers on his robe.

"What does it look like Karis?" He responded a bit annoyed at the succubus queen to made him tense up.

* * *

Name: Karis

Age: ?

Title: None

Description: All the gang members believed that Karis had perished in the heart of Behemoth, all except Add. After the gang members left the place running for their lives, Add was the only one that stood behind and saw Karis slowly returned back to the form she once had. Instead of slaying her once and for all, he had the craziest though of keeping her alive for further studying dark El on demons. For the duration of a year and a half she was locked up in his old lab, being well treated by his custom AI until the day he would approach her for an odd request.

Likes: Bats, toys

Dislikes: Lu, Ciel

Followers: Incoolord, Erilot

?: Add

* * *

"Was it a fight with any of the generals? Oh you have to tell me all about it deary!" She said wanting to know who was it. She wanted to lay her revenge on the gang members in one way or another.

"The little fucker Chung. That little rat still got beat up with a simple tactic though." He answered to her, it was part of the... Request he made with her.

"Oh! Hamel's white wolf? That little doggie is cute, but he's too... Goody two shoes for me." She said as she got a chair and sat next to Add.

"That little bastard isn't what he was two years ago. The dark El changed him to be a manslaughter hunting fucker." He said as he took his mask, he did this as he was comfortable enough with Karis to take it off.

"A human hunting other humans? My he did change! Before he was just the protector of everyone, now this is delicious!" She giggled as she said that.

"The best I could do was knock him out, I was at a really disadvantage place with a little girl. If she wasn't there I could've run away and not get this stupid wounds." He grunted because of a single person to make him fight while being already injured.

"A little girl you say? No doubt the two new humans you brought with you." She said as she leaned on her chair.

"Those two told you huh?" He said referring to Incoolord and Erilot.

"Of course. They need to tell me if something new happens around here. Imagine my worried face when they told me you were really wounded!" She said dramatically over exaggerating the situation.

"You? Worried? That something new." He said with a little smug smirk. She punched his shoulder for that little comment.

"You're an idiot, if you think I don't worry." She said while pouting at him.

"You worry because of our little contract, right?" He said without any expression.

"That only has half the weight, I do worry about you. I mean, no human could handle me six whole months like you." The last part she mumbled. He was the only one in the whole village to put up most of her whines and complaints.

When he came accompanied with her back at the village, everyone was ready to smite her for all the crimes she committed after all these years. But Add threatened them to lay down their weapons, he explained that they needed all the help they could get to defeat Scar and that killing a possible ally would make everything harder to accomplish that.

The first two months that she joined, she was able to gather a small army of incubus and succubus to help around the village. Even though every human was still cautious, they still gave them a chance to prove their worth. Lu and Ciel were still keeping an eye on Karis as old wounds still burnt in their spirits.

The next three months, everyone was grateful to be helped by the demons. Each and everyone of them had roles, some were paired with humans for patrols, some were to help around with cooking or gathering resources, and some were simply to entertain them to some extent.

This last month, the few stirred strings between them had become still and now everyone functions like a true society with the goal of peace for Elrios. They act, talk and do things casually as they were the best pals since the beginning. This made Karis proud of her accomplishments, even though she wanted to conquer the land in the past, this would make the best out of everything.

She and Add were a bit different from the rest though. Each human and demon had a room of their own, but these two shared a room. They asked them why, Add just responded that it was in the contract. Though, Karis thinks that in the last six months things between them had changed, even if it was just a small bit.

"Could you read me that note besides the potion?" He asked as he slowly turned his head to the nightstand.

She grabbed the and began read it out loud.

"I know that you'll just go right back to work in the morning, so to avoid your wounds to open up again drink this potion. Visit me once a day to see how your wounds are healing up, you reckless prick."

"Heh, that dog sure likes to bark a lot." He said as a little chuckle escaped.

"But he's right, I need to get back to the science division to work on reversing the effects of the dark El."

"You really should rest a bit, you just got attacked twice. Or are you really insane?" She said while giggling a bit from her small pun.

"Look at my amused expression, oh wait, I don't have one." He said as he pointed to his stoic face.

"Oh come on! That was funny!" She said as she put her hand over her chest showing some hurt.

"It was, but not that funny to me." He replied without giving a damn.

"Geez, lighten up a bit!" She huffed, before letting out a small laugh with him.

"You really think that they can turn back to normal?"

"...I don't know. But I can always try." He said as he's been trying to reverse the dark El for quite some time now.

"And what if you can't?" She asked, his expression darkened.

"I have to. I just have to." He replied back as his left eye flickered with electricity.

"(He doesn't want to kill them? That's a first.)" She thought, she saw him kill dozens of demons maybe even hundreds. But to kill his old comrades he's trying to do the opposite.

"*Yawn* I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to kick the bucket for tonight." He said towards her, as he put his mask next to the nightstand.

"What about me?" She asked pointing towards her.

"What about you?" He replied as he was slowly succumbing to his tired mind.

"Come on! At least give me some space for me to sleep!"

"You can sleep back at the apartment."

"It's in the contract for me to always stay near you, remember?"

"There are more beds around us."

"But it isn't the same thing, and you know that."

"...Goddammit! Fine, you can sleep with me." He said as he shifted his body to allow some space on his right side.

"Thank you!" She said as she lied down besides him and embraced him tightly.

"And people think we're lovers for this reason you know?" He said somewhat annoyed as she cling his arm.

"Let them think what they want, this is in the contract after all." She said as she closed her eyes.

Add did the same as there wasn't anything else to distract him.

* * *

 _Henir's time and space - one year after_

 _Fuck! This guy just doesn't want to die! I've been attacking nonstop and he just looks like nothing bothers him!_

 _"Are you getting tired already? Those attacks are weaker than flies." You cocky son of a bitch!_

 _I cracked space on him before flying upwards and then cracking space again, teleporting myself downward and coating my right fist with time and space._

 _Yeah! Start dodging! You know this hurt you!_

 _He then stopped for a moment, I took this opportunity and reached my fist at his face._

 _"Enough." He said as he grabbed my wrist like nothing._

 _"Grh!" Dammit! Not again!_

 _"For today, our five hour spar is done. Now lets focus your deeper connection with time and space and Henir itself." Fucker... Let me rest for a bit._

 _"*Gasp*Wheeze*"_

 _"Oh? You're really tired. Alright, take five for now. You want to get stronger right?" Of course you fucker!_

 _"Do I need to tell you for the thousandth time?" I need to!_

 _"Just checking again. Need to make sure that's all." Making sure if I can pass this hellish training? Then bring it!_

 _"Break time's over! Come on, lets get this over with."_

 _Is it me or are you smiling behind your mask?_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the little chapter.**

 **Now SoulHorse asked me awhile back if I was going to put couples. I can safely say that this chapter was not a KarisXAdd pair, I just made sure that Karis has a lingering feeling for him and only that.**

 **Throughout the story that feeling will grow stronger, their little thing in this chapter was just based on the contract they made and solely that.**

 **Now comes the pairings. I had not thought of them, hence why I'm going to ask you guys to decide the couples. Note that I'll only start using your pairings after a certain event, before that I'll be using their evil side emotions to cloak yours.**

 **As always leave a review on the story so far, your support is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Getting to work

Next day - July 14th

The morning lightning system ran, emitting a hologram of a fake sun on top of the ceiling that was beneath Feita. This was to show everyone that day had come and night had subsided.

Everyday at 6:00 AM sharp the system would automatically do this in order to make the residents be reminded that there is still the real thing outside. The fake suns rays didn't conducted heat like the real ones, but for some odd reason people still felt the pleasant warmth. As if their body still remembered the old days where the sun would simply bathe everyone with a wave of heat.

"Hey wake up." A voice growled at the sleeping succubus who was slightly drooling on the bed.

"Just five more minutes..." She responded lazily without opening her eyes. She appeared to be having a very positive dream, so to say.

"You asked for it!" The voice barked back while honking a very loud horn, making the girl jump and crash on the floor from the surprise.

"Why did you do that for!?" She asked when she was getting at the good part of her dream.

"Because, this isn't your bedroom Karis!" Grail yelled at her now awaken form.

"For El's sake, you didn't had to do that! It's not like we have a lot of wounded soldiers." She said while spotting only a small handful of people and demons needing some attention on their beds.

"Be grateful that for once, you're right. Get out of here before I bring my broom and sweep you away." He said eyeing the tool on the corner to dispose of her.

"You do that, and I'll behead you. Right Add?" She asked towards the vacant that she was before.

"He left two hours ago, at least someone does things right around here." He said while she stormed out letting a few curses out from her mumbling annoyed form.

* * *

Shana's P.O.V

"Come on, Mom! We need to get ready for today!" We still haven't ate and I can't wait to meet mister Add again!

"Calm down, dear! We still have a lot of time." Mom said with sleepy eyes. I bet she never slept so well before!

"I know, but I'm so excited!" I'm like a bubble of energy!

"Why don't you go take a bath first? I'll put your clothes on that basket near the bath tube." A bath? I haven't had one for a long time... The only thing I could do to get me cleaned was a quick shower and most of the time it was cold!

"Okay!" I ran towards the bathroom and turned the tap to let warm water fill the bathtub.

I plugged the hole and watched as the water filled the tub. When it was high enough I turned the tap and started to take off my clothes.

"Shana, I'm going to put your clothes." My mom said on the other side of the door.

"Okay!" I replied back as I entered the warm water. I forgot how nice this feels!

When mom left me my clothes, I started to scrub my head with the shampoo on the tub. The bubbles floated in the air and danced a bit before popping, it was very pretty!

"I wonder how's the science division? Mister Add has so many jobs there, and not only that, he still helps the attack team." I wonder when he takes a break from all those jobs.

I played with my bath a little bit longer and then clothed myself on my new clothes. They were a pair of white long socks with a matching skirt, a grey shirt with a few lines of purple, it had a heart symbol in the middle, and a white beanie that had long ears like a bunny running down my back.

"Huh? Where are..." Just as I was about to ask, my mother entered the bathroom again.

"I'm sorry, dear! I forgot to give you your underwear!" She said as she gave me my under garments.

"Um Mom? How did we afforded this clothes?" I thought we didn't had any money!

"Remember that demon that took us to mister Lento? She brought us a few pairs of clothes to us last night when you fell asleep." That weird lady?

"So how do I look?" I asked after making a pose to my mom.

"Oh~! My baby girl looks so cute!" She suddenly hugged me while squeaking.

"Mom!" I didn't really liked it when she did this on the open, but in here I'm okay with it.

"Now remember, we can have an hour long break only two times and a fifteen minutes long one after you work for a full hour." She said while smiling gently to me.

"Yes Mom, I'll remember!" I want to meet with him to thank him! I already have the cookies I baked with my mom on this paper bag.

"Alright! Have fun and good work, my little bunny!" She said while hugging me.

"You too mom! See you later!" I said while leaving our new home and towards the tent with that had that talking dog. Maybe mister Add is still there!

* * *

Science division - Add

As he was walking through the advance building, many of the residents were taking quick glances at the Esper. They learned about his condition beforehand, but they didn't expect him to simply walk around like the past events didn't even affected him one bit.

They had a small relationship with him, they'd let him do his stuff and in return he would give a watchful eye to point out any mistakes that they'd made in any equation of their new equipment.

They still bore fear in their hearts since the incident a few months ago where Add went in a berserk rage, though Adel was there to calm the situation once Grail explained the mental drug to him.

The Esper's office was the farthest one away from the others, not only that only certain individuals could visit him. Lento and Adel were the only ones that had special permission.

"What are you fucking bastards doing!? Get back to work, you fur balls!" He yelled at them annoyed by the stares he was receiving.

They quickly flinched and continued their work while some fear was shown on their expressions.

He then continued towards his office, in which he closed after entering it. On his desk was a note from Adel with a stand with pieces of equipment orderly put from gloves to boots.

 _"Add, we think we finally were able to replicate your Nasod Armor! Only the one thing different is that it augments ones strength 3 fold for an hour for most part, so its somewhat of a downgrade from your last invention the Nasod Tool - Power Gloves. If you can, somehow, make it to also help in the defense it would help our soldiers too! From Adel."_

"Ho... So they surpassed the strength cap of my tool... Interesting, how did they do it?" He mused as he started analyzing the contraption, being hidden under a protective suit.

 _"The Nasod Tool - Power Gloves. Something I made to help me on tasks that needed some raw power, now being used to ease the strain on destroying and carrying heavy loads. Who'd ever thought that something so mediocre like that would find its place at the hands of those people? Matters not. As long as they don't bother me with medial questions, I'll turn a blind eye on how they use it."_ He thought to himself as he examined the suit for more details.

It was compromised with the essence of a battle suit. Having large shoulder pads to gather protection towards their limbs, a metal plate armor around the chest connecting it to the pads and running down towards the waist. It had a jewel in the middle, the catalyst needed to distribute the power.

Its arms are being covered with thin reinforced steel armor, no doubt about it being made from the famous Sdeing with his daughters help with their signature steel work, the leg guards were lacking protection since only cloth was there to cover it.

The gauntlets were the most impressive part of the bunch, having a few lines that went under the steel armor connecting it to the jewel. It was engraved with the ponggos signature with spheres attached at the back of the hand, probably where the power was being sent and augmenting the strength.

The visual of the armor on the garments were a bit too flashy for his taste, having a cape to the side and being completely colorful with jewels attached to the sides, most likely fake ones to save funds.

"Power being distributed in a fluctuating state... Using Wind and Water El in order to cool the down the transfusion between the two points of contact... Where is the stabilizer? There it is. What about the constant supply of power? Where does it recharge it from?" He asked while further analyzing it.

On his Power Gloves, he installed a Dark El shard at the core of the device. His studies while dealing with the events in Sander two years ago, made him realize that Dark El can be used to deposit different types of El and then released the stored ones as pure energy. Though if not have the proper caution, that pure energy can be corrupted in a second thanks to the Dark El's influence.

He installed a transition globe around the shard so that the energy would not become instantly corrupted so that it would be transferred throughout the glove, while the corrupted energy would be recycled and transformed back into pure energy in a tube to act like battery.

"They are telling me... That they didn't install a rechargeable slot on this hunk of junk and so that it would be a one time use? They are, literally and figuratively, busting my balls right now!" He yelled in anger towards the useless, one time only augmented suit.

"... Dynamos 1,3,4. Bring me supply unit 4331. 2,5,6, fetch me data test 223 - augmentation." He ordered his creation as they quickly went into work, while he was tapping on a nearby control panel making a workbench rose beneath the clear metal floor from the middle of the room.

As he approached the workbench, his dynamos brought what they were ordered. On the left, they carried essential components and older models of different pieces of suits, on his right, the data that he used on his Power Gloves.

"A week, for the most part. I still need to finish that damn thing over there." Looking at the desk, there was an unfinished wooden box with odds parts. "I'll finish it later, maybe I can be half finished with the left leg before lunch." He said while working on the prototype.

* * *

Feita's underground street - Shana

The little girl skipped with a cheerful spring on her step. She greeted everyone she passed with a gleeful wave, they in turn waved back, humans and demons alike. There were children running playing with each other, they were doing a small break from their chores.

Children on the base could not do what the adults or demons do, so they were to take chores that others couldn't do with their work. Many preferred to learn, while others wanted to help out their fellow comrades.

The lack of demon succubus or incubus children meant that they were hired at their matured state, being able to fulfill almost every duty at their tender age. Though many accepted that term, many humans, with some caution, tried to convince them that life is far more precious than fulfilling ones duty. They also are trying to teach them morality on them, the difference between good and evil.

Never learning the line between the two, the demonic race in El Salvation began to think about their actions with Scar and deduced that it would be far better to help Karis with the humans and side with Add.

Their decision bore fruits as now, they can almost feel equilibrium with their new companions in arms. Though they sometimes ask about stuff they wouldn't normally know about Elrios.

"Um... It should be around here..." She questioned out loud looking around a bit before spotting the tent. "Ah! There it is!" She ran towards the medical quarters of Grail.

Once inside, she looked around, but didn't found the one she was looking for.

"Excuse me?" She asked getting the dogs attention.

"You're the girl from yesterday, right?" He asked before dropping his pencil to the side of his papers.

"Yes! I came to see mister Add, is he here?" She asked looking around one more time.

"What do you want with the Esper? He's a very busy man." He responded with his cold stare. She flinched a bit from the fear.

"I-I... I wanted to thank him and t-tell him I'm going to help him for now o-on!" She said shacking a bit from his stare alone.

"Help him? Kid, go home. No one around here can help him, not even I." He said while closing his left eye.

"B-but mister Lento told me I could help him in the science division!" She tried to talk the dog Grail a little reason.

"Science division? And Lento gave you the okay button?" He asked surprised by the news. "That... Changes things, even if they are slightly. The guy is there working right now, head out where you entered and turn right. Head two streets ahead and then turn left, its the white building with his logo on the outside. Can't miss it." He explained before returning to his papers. "If you miss it somehow, ask one of the guards or demons around."

"T-Thank you!" She said before running towards her workplace where Add was.

"Lento... You fool. If you think you're helping him with that child, then you'll regret that decision. You don't know what he's hiding beneath his skin like I do." He thought out loud getting a few stares from his patients.


End file.
